Meet You There
by Ally Smith
Summary: Okay, WhoLock story. I'm awful at summary's but I hope you like it anyway XD It does have a Fem!Doctor but there's not gonna be any romance, I just wanted to try writing the Doctor as a woman, I'm going to keep it as canon as I can manage, don't worry, and i won't let any of my feelings for ships interfere. Multi!Doctor fic ;3
1. Chapter 1

It was the sound of engines filling the small flat that made them both look up, but whilst John's face was filled with confusion, Sherlock's was too but to a lesser extent before realizations dawned on him and he relaxed into his chair, fingers pyramided under his chin. "Sherlock? What the hell is that?" John sat up in his chair, eyes widening as wind picked up within the flat and countless paper's, that had been lying about, picked up as the air vacuumed and began to be tossed around violently and the sound of engines grew louder and louder and John looked a little terrified while Sherlock simply reached down to pick up his tea which was waving dangerously around his cup, and he made a face and John immediately grabbed his gun as the blue box began to finally appear in the center of the room. "Sherlock!" John was gob smacked, apart from repeating his friend's name in an exclamation of shock and fear but said friend didn't seem too shocked by the blue box, simply pushed himself onto his feet as the doors were pulled open and the redheaded woman stumbled out, smoke following her causing the coughing that erupted from her as she quickly shut the doors. She took a moment before she turned and looked surprised, looking between the two before smiling giddily.

"Sorry! Bit of a crash landing, just had a bit of bother with the Zyclods, awful creatures"

"Doctor" Sherlock spoke in a calm even voice, both he and she ignoring the gun John had lifted to point at her and she simply grinned at Sherlock.

"Yeah? What?" they were silent for a moment before they laughed and wrapped their arms around one another in a tight hug that made John blink in shock before he coughed loudly reminding them he was there and they pulled apart slightly, her still holding his upper arms while he held her lower and looked to him then the Doctor "this John, is the most important creature in the universe, and that is literally, not a comment of affection" she rolled her eyes and smirked, ruffling the man's hair and spinning away to looked around the flat as he scowled at her words.

"That's what you say. It's a pleasure to meet you John" John glanced to Sherlock who just looked amused now, with a small smirk on his face, blue eyes following the woman around the room and the man was obviously rubbing off on the army man as he could deduce that he knew the woman well.

"And… you? Sherlock, how do you two… erm… know one another?"

"I travelled with her for a while, well, a long while actually" Sherlock leaned down, picking up his violin and took his usual spot in front of the window, playing softly, eyes fluttering shut and John coughed slightly, looking between them, sitting up again in his chair.

"And, well… I suppose I'm gonna have to ask aren't i? Someone wanna explain the giant blue box now in our living room?"

Sherlock's playing paused and he turned, raising an eyebrow with an irritated look "she's not human John" he murmured with an annoyed tone, the one that usually meant he'd expected John to understand something he'd thought was simple. John let out a heavy sigh then a short sound of amusement.

"Of course she isn't" he himself was sarcastic, raising an eyebrow when the two shared knowing looks and Sherlock scooped up John's stethoscope and handed it to the man.

"I can prove it" John just gave him a bemused look and looked to the woman who raised an eyebrow, stepping closer to Sherlock to murmur quietly

"You know, I could just open the TARDIS doors Sherlock, would be a whole lot easier"

"And may shock him more" he told her coolly "just come here" she sighed in annoyance and stepped forward until she was stood just in front of John who put in the stethoscope ear buds in and lifted the end to press against the left side of her chest and at Sherlock's urgent look and the unnaturally fast thump in his ears, he sighed and moved it to the right side only to pause, eyes flickering to his hand away from Sherlock, confusion flickering across his face as he moved it back and forth, thinking he was just mistaken then sat back, almost dumbly pulling the stethoscope buds from his ears and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm a Doctor and… that's impossible, you should be dead, or something, I don't know" she laughed softly.

"Well Doctor Watson, I like to have six impossible things before breakfast, just like Alice, don't you? And I'm not human, I'm a Time Lord, that's my ship" she motioned her head to the blue box and John followed her gaze, gaping slightly then to her hand as she stuck it out for him to shake, a big smile on her face "I'm the Doctor" John shakily shook her hand, staring at her like she'd just grown a second head which, in all fairness…

"I suppose he understands now?" Sherlock asked, his hands clasped behind his back, having set down the violin and moved for his coat "can he come with us?" she smiled, stepping back to throw him his scarf and nodded

"Course he can, but remember it's up to John" Sherlock rolled his eyes and muttered sarcastically.

"It's John, he's lost without me" the glare John gave him spoke louder than words but Sherlock ignored it, simply clicking his fingers before grabbing his gloves and stepping into the ship as the doors swung open for him. John was still frozen to the chair, the Doctor gave him a soft apologetic smile, patting his shoulder gently then moved to the ship. There was another minute before Sherlock stuck his head out with an annoyed look "are you coming?" John snapped.

"No! No, I want to know what the hell is going on! Because a blue box just appeared in our living room and a bloody alien came out, which has two hearts! Two! And you're acting as though it's the most regular thing in the world! I want an explanation Sherlock!" he sighed heavily, stepping out slightly, breaking out in that fast 'I'm talking so you better be listening' voice.

"John, for those two years I was 'dead' I was actually traveling with the Doctor after she saved my life from an alien race called the Sontaron's who were trying to overthrow the Earth. They're a cloning rave in a thousand year war, we saved the world and she invited me to stay with her as a companion. She's over 2000 years old and the last of her kind, she saves the universe on a daily basis, now, are you coming John?"

"Coming where?"

"Anywhere"

"I thought it was the right button!" Sherlock snapped as he flicked his collar up, stepping from the TARDIS and the Doctor followed, and annoyed look on her face as she tugged her own coat on angrily.

"You knew damn well what that button does Sherlock Holmes" John followed them out, backing out as he still took in the massive machine in shock before he turned finally and his jaw dropped at the sight of the new alien world. He'd almost thought they were joking.

"This is… I… What the hell is going on?"

"We're going on an adventure John, far away from our usual boring lives" Sherlock told him, a happy grin on his face and the Doctor sighed heavily.

"Only man I know to get bored with a time machine, 2400 years and I'm still not bored with it, then again, she's my sexy" she smirked at John's confused look and Sherlock explained, obviously happy that he wasn't the least informed anymore.

"The ship is a living being, a living conscience placed inside a mechanical body, remarkable, the Doctor's people were really rather ingenious, and the bond she has with that craft is remarkable"

"Thank you Sherlock, I try to keep the spark alive" there was a teasing to her tone but John wasn't certain over whether or not she was telling the truth.

"I can tell, now, what do you say we show John a new world?" he smirked, crooking an elbow for her to take and she did so happily, leaving John to blink in surprise and scurry after them, walking at Sherlock's other side, listening to the Doctor speak

"The planets called Glosseria, it's beautiful, a huge homing and entertainment planet, a haven basically" she smiled "I came once before, brought down a dictatorship, by now this place will be a fully functioning democracy, or at least, I hope so"

"Knowing your luck there won't be one" Sherlock smirked and she sighed heavily

"I know, but I can hope"


	2. Chapter 2

John took in this new world around him with apprehension and fear, jumping quickly out of the way f anyone who walked near him, wide eyed as he took in the new species, every so often spotting a humonesque person only for the illusion to be ruined by the presence of a tail or some other weird part like gills.

The Doctor turned, noting his discomfort, and detached herself from Sherlock to move to John's side "are you alright?"

"Not really no, five minutes ago I was sat in my chair with a cup of tea and now I'm on an alien planet! You can see why I might be a little bit _not alright"_

"Oh do shut up John" Sherlock sighed heavily, turning and crossing his arms "you're here now, get over it"

"Get to fuck you absolute prick, I'm going to have a mini freak out because I have just passed a person that was blue. Blue! Only time a person should be blue is when they're dead, and even then, as a doctor, that's very disconcerting"

Sherlock sighed with another eyes roll and the Doctor spoke up quickly, eager to stop a fight before it began "John, relax or you'll cause a scene" she looked between them, concern evident in her eyes. "You have every right to be upset, but please relax, wait until we're not out in public, I have a reputation to withhold here, do you honestly not think of anyone other than yourself?" she let out a sarcastic noise, speaking in the same tone "oh, oh my god, that person's blue, well John, you're pink, that makes them uncomfortable but none of them are staring and going _oh my goodness, he's pink, have you ever seen anything like that?_" she raised an eyebrow and John glared at her for a moment before his eyes flickered to Sherlock before he relented and his shoulders slumped and he glared at the other man.

"This isn't over" Sherlock just rolled his eyes again and turned, continuing to walk, flicking his coat back for his usual over dramatic effect as his eyes flickered about, searching and waiting for something interesting to happen. John turned to the Doctor as she sighed heavily beside him, running a hand through her hair, looking impossibly old in that one moment and John had to blink at the change that had appeared in the woman's face and her eyes flickered to him and he was lost in the pure age within them and she gave a soft smile

"Sorry, but we both know what he's like. Sometimes he's less human than I am. And that's saying something" then all at once the age disappeared, like someone had flicked a switch and the young, happy, energetic woman returned as she leaped forward only to pause when a buzzing sound filled the air and her eyes flickered around wildly and John's own widened as he felt suddenly lighter, a hum resonating through all three of them and he spoke in a frightened tone.

"Doctor?!" she was still looking around before realization dawned on her and she sighed heavily, huffing afterwards with an annoyed look.

"Oh not again!" she growled out "a warning would be nice, anything really, even a letter! A letter would be nice, time travel, it would work, I did it, invited people to my death" gold light enveloped them and they closed their eyes at a harsh bright light but opened them again when it died down. She looked around, quickly coming to the realization that they weren't on Glosseria anymore and they weren't alone. Her eyes flickered across the room, noting the other collection of people in the room through the darkness but before she could put names to blurred faces John spoke distracting her, his tone something close to horrified but especially uncomfortable.

"You invited people to your _death_. That's… that's sick, that's…" he trailed off and she replied absentmindedly, barely listening as she did so

"Yeah, well, I didn't really wanna be…" she trailed off and another familiar voice picked up the end of the sentence

"Alone" before she could look up and ask how they knew, the lights flashed on and she was distracted again by a face appearing in a hologram in the center of the room. The creature was a Direfeega from Friva IV, so she just automatically assumed that's where they were. Usually Direfeega's were a beautiful shade of aqua, they remind those who see them as the ocean in a physical body but this one was.. worn out, a dark shade of gray and obviously near death and looked in pain which was strange, Direfeega's were a peaceful race meaning the Doctor was even more concerned than when she first appeared there.

"Doctors" the Direfeega's voice in very weak and it's a strain to hear even for the Doctor "I apologise for bringing you here without warning. My name is Triadia, my people need your help" the Doctor took barely a second to register that she'd said 'Doctors' not 'Doctor' but it didn't matter because she was more than ready to help. "A few months ago, a man appeared on our home, but within a week he had total control, he's enslaved our people and is working on something that could potentially destroy many lives, including yours Doctor. I'm not sure what, but I know that if I try and gather an army here it will be fruitless and many will die, so I know only you can help, only you can stop him without lives being lost and-" she was pulled from the screen with a loud scream then nothing, the audio cut off for a moment and the Doctor's eyes widened in concern before looking even more worried when another grinning face appeared on screen. It wasn't anyone she knew but upon feeling Sherlock stiffen next to her she looked round and caught his confused look

"Sherlock-" she started but cut herself off when he strode forward quickly, and she followed after him, concern more evident in her tone "Sherlock" she walked straight into his back though when he came to an abrupt stop and the person spoke, the Irish lilt clear and he sounded awfully amused.

"Well, well, well, look at this, all you Doctors in one place, naughty naughty, there must a planet imploding in on itself somewhere out there" he let out a short laugh, gaze falling on Sherlock and he smirked "oh Sherlock, you thought you were my equal, it was actually rather adorable" he snorted in amusement before his tone grew serious "We both were killed on that roof but I'm the only one that actually died, a bullet to the brain doesn't hurt as much as you'd think" if Sherlock had looked confused before it was nothing compared to the look now, it reminded her of the first time he'd stepped onto the TARDIS, when the logic side of his brain had failed to give him an answer and he'd just shut down for a few minutes and she could tell it was about to happen again. She rested a hand on his arm and in and instant he rebooted and was up and running again, words spilling from his mouth so fast she could barely keep up.

"You're an alien? You know the Doctor? Of course you do, even if you were human you'd know of the Doctor, you have the right connections, and you'd know of anyone who could be a possible danger to you. Get some stuff from Mycroft? Cause I know I did. I knew that you wouldn't actually be dead, it would've been far too easy, I knew you'd come back, I must admit that this wasn't how I suspected you to do so but you're far too much like an infection that won't stop weeping" the man's eyes narrowed and he stood back slightly, fixing his tie then his suit

"I guess you're right, well then Doctors, I suspect I'll be seeing you all soon, I'll let you figure me out, I'm not gonna make it easy. Have fun with that paradox as well, cause you're not getting off this planet without your precious TARDIS'" the screen went blank and she could finally take in the other people in the room and surprise flittered across her face at the sight of _all_ her previous selves.

"Oh… well, this is new… very new, hello everybody, it appears we're stuck here"


End file.
